Parks And Reacreation:Next Generation
by Empv
Summary: Meet Sonia Wyatt a happy,easygoing,loyal,determined but yet stubborn and delusional young lady as she follows in her mother’s footsteps along the children of your favorite characters.Follow them as you see them go through friendship,drama,romance,humor and heartwarming moments.
1. Chapter 1:New Faces And Characters

A Few Years Later After Leslie and her co workers solved the last problem~

Nowadays, the Parks and Recreation Department of Pawnee looked a little different than when Leslie Knope. worked there as a young woman in her 20's. But maybe not THAT different.. a young woman with long pretty blonde air and was wearing earrings and had her nails painted red sat at Leslie's old desk on the phone.

After she was done making the phone call she heard,

"Ahem."

The young woman looked up to see a tall man with glasses who appeared to be the same age as her.

Sonia, you have a audience.",said the man.

By the time the woman looked into the camera, she almost jumped out of her seat.

"Eek,oh ,thank you, Wesley for telling me!",said Sonia with a giggle.

"Thanks,sis, I wished you realized it sooner! We have camera crew coming.",groaned Wesley.

"Aw, but,you're my best brother.",exclaimed Sonia as she elbows him playfully.

"Thanks...I'm going to back to work." ,waved Wesley sarcastically.

He sat back in his chair. Sonia looked straight into the camera. The camera got closer to her.

"Oh..hehe..not to close! Hello! Welcome to the Parks Department! I'm Sonia Wyatt and that was my brother, Wesley, our other brother, Steven, is in another room." said Sonia introducing herself.

Wesley tried to ignore her as she talked into the camera.

"My mom worked here before me. Since my mom is retired, she gave me and my brothers the job. A lot people say I'm a lot like her. Well, I agree. She was the best. She never gave up. That's what made my mom so inspiring."explained Sonia.

She gestures to a picture on the wall near her desk of her mom, Leslie Knope.

"I think you want me to introduce to everyone else, come on.",said Sonia.

She opens the door and leads the cameraman into a familiar office.

"Go away, Sonia I'm busy.",groaned a older man.

"Come on John, we have to introduce you."sings out Sonia playfully.

"No, I rather be in here. It is much more quiet, I don't do crowds.",said John.

Sonia rolled her eyes as she opens the door anyway.

"Come on John...",groaned Sonia.

John spun around in his seat, turning his back on Sonia. Sonia looked back into the camera and did a nervous smile.

"Sorry, he's having a bad day.", giggled Sonia.

She followed the camera man into the hallway. There was a handsome man on a chair smoking a cigarette. "Here we have is our shoeshiner Jack Dwyer...",said Sonia.

But is shocked to see Jack smoking.

"Jack, what did we tell you about not smoking here!?",shouted Sonia.

"I'm on break.",grunted Jack angrily.

Sonia sighed as she took the cigarette out of Jack's mouth, "Just because nobody here yet doesn't mean you have to be on break."

"Don't mind him. He has issues.",said Sonia.

Jack gestured saying, "Just pretend she did that just to any me."

Sonia turned back making Jack quickly shut his mouth.

"Don't worry, I was telling the cameraman he is doing a good job.",said Jack.

"Anyway,moving on.",said Sonia to the cameraman.

Sonia:

Why this Parks Department is so special to me is that it's a family thing..my mom told me and my brothers great things happened here. My Mom met Aunt Ann,to Uncle Andy and Aunt April to getting married,to Uncle Tom opening his restaurant.

It's not about my mother anymore.

This is a time where we could make new memories and have epic adventures and probably have the chance of finding love. That makes me excited to see where the next chapter will be for me.


	2. Chapter 2:Our Daily Lives

Steven and Oliver were busy looking over some paper work, until, Sonia came into the room with the cameraman following her.

"Here is my other brother and his best friend, Steven and Oliver.",introduced Sonia.

Steven and Oliver didn't notice that they were being filmed. Sonia continued smiling and trying to get their attention,but, still, Steven and Oliver were busy with paperwork. "They've been best friends since middle school..",started Sonia.

Steven and Oliver continued working.

"They wore the same style gown at their college graduation.",said Sonia again.

Steven and Oliver didn't say anything, probably the work that kept them busy kept them from talking to others.

Sonia rolled her eyes,

"Anyway, moving on.",said Sonia as she walked off.

Sonia:

Growing up, I was known to be the center of attention while my mom and dad were busy.

I would try to perform little shows like princess or fairy shows. My mom wowed at my performance. My Dad was never there because he had to work.

I figured, based on my mom's huge legacy, on continuing the family business. My mom,my dad and my brothers support me but my mom always says that I shouldn't do the same things that she's done. I don't care, I always like the thought of one day when I tell my own kids or grand kids on what their mom and grandma had done, then it will be worth it...

Steven:

Oh..hehe.. my sister, me and Oliver had been best friends since the day we met. He was kinda like the brother I never had. We grew up side by side. Whenever it was a birthday party, I would bring in the most awesome gifts. I remember getting a slide and he would just go riding on it over and over again, until he threw up. So,since we were best friends, whenever he threw up, I would also throw up.

Oliver:

It was a very fun slide.

"Okay, first day!",shouted Sonia as she walked in the room.

She had been waiting for people. So,she let out a loud clap to get everyone's attention. "First day of what?",asked Jack as he walked into the room.

"Yeah Sonia,whatever it is,I'm sure I'll be interested!",said Rachel further away making Sonia smile.

Rachel:

I'm always Sonia's side. She was always the type of big sister to look up to,not in the Elsa and Anna sort of way, more like the way Gretchen Weiners looks up to Regina George...wait a minute they're not sisters!

Jack:

Sonia had always been this annoying little brat. I'm not going to lie, and no,I'm not saying that to be offense to women. I mean I have a younger sister who I care very much. Its just for me to be friends with Sonia, I was engaged to a woman one year ago, and, she...cheated on me...

Nope, I.just.can't..

"Well, since our camera crew is here, I was thinking maybe we start by cleaning the fourth floor.",said Sonia.

"The fourth floor isn't that floor where all the skeletons are?", said Rachel.

"Yes Rachel, I thought maybe we can start there to show the cameraman what we do here.",suggested Sonia.

"Sonia, there in no way in the world I'm going to be cleaning up in a haunted floor.",growled Jack.

"Come on Jack, you are always the tough guy.",teased Sonia.

She playfully elbowed him.

Jack:

Okay, I take back on what I said about Sonia. I enjoy her positive energy in some ways.


	3. Chapter 3:The Forth Floor

Sonia brought Jack and Rachel down onto the fourth floor which looked messer then before.

"This place looks like a ghost town!", yelled Rachel.

Sonia flickered on the lights.

"Yeah, but, we're going to clean this place up.", started Sonia.

"Wait right here so I can go get the cleaning supplies.", instructed Sonia.

She left leaving Rachel and Jack by themselves. Rachel shyly chuckled as her eyes were focused on Jack.

Rachel:

Okay.. back then, I used to have a crush on Jack and I still do. When he got engaged to his fiance, I was upset. I prayed and I prayed for something to happen and I was lucky they broke their engagement! Yet, somehow, I feel bad for him...

"So...what do you want to do first, while we wait for Sonia?", asked Rachel nervously. She was talking to her childhood crush. Jack looked around the room. The room reminded him of a haunted house.

He and his parents went to a lot of carnival type haunted houses when he was a kid. His Dad was terrified as usual, while his mom comforted him. He was scared but his mom was a big inspiration for him. As an older person, looking back at the haunted house memory, he couldn't help but laugh. The actors weren't doing their job and during a moment of silence with him, we're caught looking around the room yawning!

"So Jack, what do you wanna do?", asked Rachel.

Jack spun around and back to Rachel.

"How about a game of hiding and seek?", asked Jack

"Sounds good to me.", said Rachel.


	4. Chapter 4:Hide And Seek

As Rachel and Jack waited for Sonia, they tried to enjoy themselves together by playing hide and seek. Jack suggested while waiting ,Rachel plays the seeker while Jack hides somewhere in one of the office rooms of the floor they are on in the building.

"3,2,1", counted Rachel.

While she counted down to 1 with her eyes closed, Jack found a hiding spot. Rachel looked around.

"Ready or not here I come.",she shouted.

She walked across the hall,it was as quiet as usual. The only thing that Rachel heard was silence and saw was light flickering on and off.

That showed on how much she hated the forth floor. It was creepy but she decided to keep walking to see where Jack was, as she continued to walk further and further out of nowhere Jack appeared.

"Boo!",he shouted

"Ahhh!",agreed Rachel as she almost fell backwards making Jack laugh.

Jack:

When me and my sister used to play hide and seek when we were I used to jump up and scare her. She , at first would get mad and me and yell at me and cry about it,it was amusing to watch as a kid.

As Jack continued to laugh making Rachel laugh

"Wow Jack I don't know you have a funny bone." Committed Rachel that's when Jack stopped himself from laughing

"Why did you stopped Jack?", asked Rachel

I don't know maybe it's because what you said to me.",said Jack

"Did I say something offense?",asked Rachel

.No,no it's fine what you said was nice to me.said Jack

"Oh thank you Jack.",said Rachel as she felt the butterflies in her stomach when she began to blush, there was a moment of silence until Sonia came back with the cleaning supplies as the two turned to her attention Sonia was agreed already holding up a bottle of "Clorox"

"Get ready!",she shouted excitedly.


	5. Chapter 5:Lets Talk

After Sonia had found the bottle of "Clorox." and all the other cleaning products, she,Jack and Rachel began cleaning the grubby stains on the wall. During the first few hours of cleaning, Sonia soon realized that Jack and Rachel were talking to each other and were not working too hard. They helped each other out with cleaning supplies, handing it to each other while chatting. It sparked Sonia's curiosity because she had never seen Jack talking to anyone.

Sonia tried to hide a smile. She saw Jack and Rachel were looking at her to see if she could hear them and what they were talking about. They turned their heads away after seeing that Sonia had turn her head away. They focused on scrubbing the wall, but, before she knew it,Sonia looked over to see Jack and Rachel talking at each other again. Sonia was finally able to speak

"How about let's all talk to each other.",said Sonia.

"What was that? What did you say", asked Rachel.

"Let's all talk with each other.",said Sonia.

"Um Sonia, this is private, we shouldn't include you in this.",said Jack.

"Come on Jack, I'm your friend! Share whatever you're talking about with me.",said Sonia. Jack was silent for a few seconds before turning back to Rachel to continue their conversation. Sonia understood and turned away as she went back to scrubbing the wall.

Sonia:

I'm so happy that Jack is talking to someone! This is like when the new kid makes friends in kindergarten. Jack is not in kindergarten, what I'm trying to say after his broken engagement, he's been kinda down in the dumps.Rachel is a good person to start out with she is chatty,funny and bright she will be able to help Jack to see the good in everything and everyone!


	6. Chapter 6:Dinner

The end of the day was near, which meant all the workers at the Parks Department would be going home, so they exited by the steps of the entrance of the building. There was Jack and Rachel stepping out the building and into their moving vehicles. The two of them were talking to one another before stopping themselves so they could get into their moving vehicles

Jack said, "Hey Rach, do you want to have dinner with my family ?"

Rachel paused for a moment before looking up at what Jack had said.

"What?", she asked.

"I said do you want to have dinner with my family?",Jack said.

He asked Rachel again. She was in complete silence then,she started blushing.

"S-sure.",she responded.

She and he both got into their cars so they could drive towards Jack's house. Sonia was watching this and smiling as she was with her brothers, Stephen and Wesley

"You okay, sis?",whispered Stephen.

"Oh it's nothing, just staring.",said Sonia.

The three siblings got into their own cars and drove off.

Sonia:

I think Rachel and Jack could really make good friends.I mean Jack hardly gets along with anyone. It is nice that he has a friend in the Parks Department.I mean Rachel as a friend has been chatty,upbeat and fun to be around. I don't know why my brother got concerned? I was trying to support Jack the best way I could.


	7. Chapter 7:Jane

It was a long drive from the Parks Department all the way to Jack's family home. As the car that Jack and Rachel were in stopped, the both of them stepped out of the car.

Before walking up to the steps of the house, Jack and Rachael did "the odd finger is it" to pick who would ring the doorbell. Jack was the first one to knock on the door and the first person who had opened was Jack's younger sister, Jane,

"Bro!", she shouted.

She ran into his arms to give him a big hug,

"Good to see you Jane,."answered Jack with a soft smile.

That isn't until Jane spotted Rachel. Sho was standing right next to Jack the only did that Rachel had did was lift her hand up to wave at her

"Hello.",said Rachel.

"Hi",answeredJane.

Her brother started a frown. His thoughts were that his sister is still not used to him bringing female friends here...after what happened.

"So Rachel, welcome to our house, come inside.Jane as she walked in the house then before walking into the house Jack had gave Rachel one last glance before walking in and as Rachel walked in as well.

Jack:

So,yeah, that is my sister.is not a easy person to get along with but to let you know she has a secret soft spot (chuckles).


End file.
